projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Luminan state election, 2072
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Luke Simpson | Erika Nguyen | Winston Arono |- ! align="left"|Party | Mojang | Reform | Lumina First |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 10 March 2070 | 28 August 2065 | 17 January 2067 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 8 seats, 25.32% | 9 seats, 29.17% | 3 seats, 8.84% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 8 | 8 | 5 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 1 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 226,039 | 211,674 | 136,135 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 27.38% | 25.64% | 16.49% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.06% | 3.53% | 7.65% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Tama Wikian | Ted Unawingea | Terri Ma |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | United | Conservative |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 20 May 2069 | 1 June 2066 | 15 August 2070 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 4 seats, 14.03% | 3 seats, 11.15% | 2 seats, 5.96% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 4 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 0 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 105,011 | 54,322 | 45,571 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 12.72% | 6.58% | 5.52% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.31% | 4.57% | 0.44% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Luminan Legislative Assembly after the election |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Strongest party by LGA |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (12):' }| } | }} Reform (8) }| } | }} Liberal (4) Supported by (5): }| } | }} United (2) }| } | }} Conservative (2) }| } | }} Greens (1) Opposition (13): }| } | }} Mojang (8) }| } | }} Lumina First (5) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Erika Nguyen Reform | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Erika Nguyen Reform |} A state election was held on Saturday, 28 May 2072 to elect the members of the 18th Parliament of Lumina. The incumbent second-term centre-right Craftian Reform Party government, led by Premier Erika Nguyen, tied with the opposition centre-left Mojang Democratic Party, led by Opposition Leader Luke Simpson, with 8 seats each. Reform as able to form a minority coalition government with the Liberal Party of Craftia and the support of the National United Party, Craftian Conservative Party and Craftian Greens. The incumbent government, consisting of a coalition between the Reform and Liberal parties, had remained relatively united against an opposition suffering from serious policy disagreements. The election campaign was dominated by the rise of the left-wing populist Lumina First, which advocated for Luminan independence and reached a peak of 20 percent in state polling by 2071, and was polling third by election day. Other major issues included the state's faltering healthcare system, environmental issues, the high unemployment rate and rising ethnic tensions. On election day, Mojang edged out the Reform government in terms of the popular vote but both parties finished with eight seats. Mojang faced a significant challenge in its rural strongholds from Lumina First, which gained two seats on a swing of almost 8 percent. All parties represented in parliament agreed to keep Lumina First out of any coalition agreements due to its perceived extremism. Six months following this election, the coalition agreement between Reform and the Liberals broke down, and the Nguyen Government was defeated on the floor of the house. The MDP was able to form a new government with the support of the Liberals, United and the Greens. Results } | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|226,039 | align="right"|27.38 | | align="right"| 2.06 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|211,674 | align="right"|25.64 | | align="right"| 3.53 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Lumina First | align="right"|136,135 | align="right"|16.49 | | align="right"| 7.65 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 2 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|105,011 | align="right"|12.72 | | align="right"| 1.31 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|54,322 | align="right"|6.58 | | align="right"| 4.57 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|45,571 | align="right"|5.52 | | align="right"| 0.44 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|32,692 | align="right"|3.96 | | align="right"| 0.78 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 0 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|14,117 | align="right"|1.71 | | align="right"| 0.64 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|825,562 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|30 | |} }} }} Party lists Elected candidates are in bold. } ! ! ! ! ! ! |- | 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 | Luke Simpson Kaisi Guo Horton Chen Aimy Rehipeti Malcolm Ishihara Allen Nickel Sakura Li Jennifer Song Kylie Wiragela Tom Woodleigh Hunter Liang Christine Yee Keka Kerehoma Wang Zhuming Jack Duppstadt | Erika Nguyen John Poroka Michael Choy Pam Durfey Clint Lonzo Alexa Oyama Ji-ting Lee Caroline Tang Lyn Nerney Nelson Tran Jason Gupta Erin Wang Thomas Pham Jerry Shiu Akio Suzuki | Winston Arono Jamie Hiniatai Mirami Wran Erik Miller Jonathan Tererea Tian Zhelan Peter Amakari Jonathan Liew Samantha Hutt Carley Wen Warake Aimona Raymond Goh Kok Hoi-chun Kenneth Nguyen Chu Nong | Tama Wikian Rebecca Damis Emily Law Benjiro Fujikawa Ashleigh Lau Kakuei Ayuzawa Raquel Hernandez Roy Bui Sarang Khoo Cathy Aweparatu Alvin Tam Shane Fox Gabrielle Dutente Lisa Yip Matthew Fujiwara | Ted Unawingea Michelle Park Juan Martin Mirillo Cory Chen Katsue Izami Jeffrey Aguila Jessika Li Brendan Wong II Luis Tan Marco Gilbert Fan Shushu James Pak Josephine Maharaja Will Reddin Harper Hanh | Terri Ma David Tien Ernesto Langley Zhuang Bai Priscilla Chan Alison Rodriguez Wilson Eng Anita Sopamena Tomas Wilde Rakina Au Topia David Zhang Michael Flavell Shigenobu Matsumara Walter Leung Janlee Takahara | Stan Ryoichi Casey Dombrowski Peter Ngaire Ryan Boyko Ria Deng Erlin Tanuwidja Noah Yuen Jacqui Baliman Carla Lam Franklin Melese Sam Choi Cassie Seng Ronda Madison Yoshi Arima Myles Lagos |} Background The Reform Party had governed Lumina since the 2066 state election, in which it gained a substantial swing to defeat the Mojang Democratic Party. In 2069, Reform under Erika Nguyen retained government albeit with a heavier negative swing than usual for a first-term government. Successive broken election promises and cancelled infrastructure projects began to eat away at Reform's support base, especially in the rural areas where the MDP was usually dominant. Following the 2069 election, and with the state's debt ballooning, the CRP embarked on a social reform plan, while cutting services and welfare programs. This helped to curb stalling popular opinion on the Nguyen Government. Towards the middle of the term, the MDP opposition fractured into left and right factions over handling the rise of the left-wing populist Lumina First Party, which threatened Mojang's hold on the rural vote. The Reform government generally maintained a healthy lead in the polls during this period. By mid-2071, the MDP began to coalesce around non-aligned leader Luke Simpson and moved to differentiate itself from Lumina First. Voter anger over Lumina's failing healthcare system, with ever-increasing waiting times and bureaucratic failures involving patient care, led to a noticeable drop in Reform's polling, and Mojang regained the lead by October. At this point, the initial Lumina First wave had receded. By 2072, the two major parties were neck-and-neck. Opinion polling Graphical summary